


As kier

by Indileen (indileen)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Otabek Altin, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indileen/pseuds/Indileen
Summary: - Jura – mówi Otabek i jest zaskoczony swym tonem. Słowa zabrzmiały ostrzej i nieco głośniej niż zamierzał. Obraca się w uścisku Jurija i lekko unosi jego twarz, tak, by mogli nawzajem spojrzeć sobie w oczy. – To nie tylko ty. To dlatego, że to ty. Rozumiesz? Nigdy nie chciałem być z kimś innym. Czuję się, jakbym…Jurij od zawsze był spostrzegawczy. Bardzo spostrzegawczy i inteligentny. Do tego zna Otabeka lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny i teraz mówi – Ze mną jesteś bezpieczny, okej?- Tak – mruczy Otabek i ociera policzek o czubek głowy Jurija. – Tak właśnie się czuję. Bezpieczny. Z tobą. Więc…- Więc – Jurij wydaje z siebie coś w rodzaju śmiechu, potem delikatnie go całuje, a potem zmienia temat – dokończ śniadanie. I weź mojego tosta. Ja już nie mam ochoty.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hearts and Aces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184573) by [seekingsquake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingsquake/pseuds/seekingsquake). 



**As kier**

**-** Mam dziewiętnaście lat – stwierdza Jurij nieoczekiwanie znad nadgryzionej kanapki i paczki chipsów. W kącikach jego ust zebrały się okruszki, a grzywka wpada mu do oczu mimo włosów związanych w nieporządny pół-koczek. Drzwi na patio są otwarte, a zasłony - odsłonięte. Trzeba przewiewu powietrza, żeby zwalczyć sierpniowy upał, i kilka wentylatorów chłodzi mieszkanie, ale na nosie Jurija i tak perlą się kropelki potu.

\- Tak – potwierdza Otabek, zanim weźmie duży łyk wody ze szklanki. - Od czterech miesięcy masz dziewiętnaście lat.

Jurij kiwa gwałtownie głową, a potem bierze głęboki wdech. Kiedy się odzywa, jego słowa brzmią szorstko – Trzy i pół roku różnicy to niewiele, jeśli młodsza osoba ma dziewiętnaście lat, prawda?

Zasłona się porusza, a włosy Jurija w słońcu lśnią złotem. Od trzech lat przyjeżdża do Ałmaty w przerwach pomiędzy zawodami i dla Otabeka lato nie jest w pełni latem bez Jurija kręcącego się w pobliżu. Otabek wyciera palce w serwetkę, zanim sięgnie po kolejnego chipsa.  
\- Myślę, że nie.

\- Więc to nie byłoby dziwne, gdybyśmy chcieli się umawiać, tak?

Otabek dalej je swój lunch. Jego głos się nie załamuje, oddech się nie spłyca, a jego wzrok skupia się na talerzu. To nie tak, że wcześniej nie myślał o chodzeniu z Jurijem, ale tak naprawdę nigdy też się tak na poważnie nad tym nie zastanawiał. Wydawało się to zbyt wielkie, zbyt skomplikowane, zbyt nie do przeskoczenia. Ale to nie on poruszył tę sprawę. Poruszył ją sam Jurij.

\- A chcemy się umawiać? - pyta Otabek, zamiast ułożyć słowa w coś innego, na przykład _długo nad tym myślałeś od kiedy mnie pragniesz kocham cię_.

 **-** Ja chcę – mruczy Jurij, zaglądając Otabekowi w oczy po raz pierwszy od dobrych dziesięciu minut. – Ale w porządku, jeśli ty nie zechcesz. – Jego głos jest spokojny, ale rzęsy nieco trzepoczą. Jurij stoi na samej krawędzi urwiska, a Otabek chce wciągnąć go z powrotem tam, gdzie jest bezpiecznie.

\- Ja też tego chcę.

Oczy Jurija rozjaśniają się i bierze duży kęs swojej kanapki, mówiąc z pełnymi ustami:

\- To dobrze, bo cholernie cię lubię.

Otabek nie umie powstrzymać uśmiechu.

 

*

 

Otabek nie pije dużo, ale zdarza mu się miksować w klubach, a Jurij wciąż nie jest pełnoletni, więc nie może z nim iść. Część niego chce to odwołać, po prostu zostać w domu i spędzić wieczór, słuchając muzyki i zaplatając włosy Jurija, patrząc jak Jurij przegląda Instagrama i Twittera. Ale ta bardziej odpowiedzialna strona Otabeka wie, że nie może po prostu zawieść ludzi, którzy go zatrudnili, z takiego powodu jak: _nie chcę iść, jeśli mój chłopak nie może pójść razem ze mną._

\- Jeśli będziesz głodny, lodówka jest pełna. Pewnie wpadnę do McDonalda, jak będę wracał. Napiszę do ciebie, zanim wyjdę, jeśli byś miał na coś ochotę.

\- Okej – mruczy Jurij, nie odrywając oczu od ekranu telewizora. Gra w grę wideo, która z pewnością nie należy do Otabeka, i ma niezadowoloną minę. Jeden bohater bezlitośnie atakuje drugiego, wypruwając z niego flaki, i Otabek nie jest w stanie określić, którym gra Jurij.

Chwyta ze stołu swój hełm i przewiesza przez ramię plecak, zanim skieruje się do drzwi wyjściowych. Jurij wydaje z siebie zawiedziony pomruk i Otabek zatrzymuje się w pół kroku, zanim zdecyduje się odwrócić.  
– O co chodzi?

\- Nie pocałujesz mnie na do widzenia czy coś? – pyta Jurij, zbyt zirytowany by się dąsać.

Nagle cały świat wokół nich przestaje na chwilę się kręcić, a Otabek jest boleśnie świadomy łomoczącego serca, powietrza w płucach i ciężaru swojego własnego języka w ustach. Czuje, jakby poruszał się w zwolnionym tempie, kiedy z powrotem przechodzi przez pokój i nisko się pochyla. Dłoń wplątuje we włosy Jurija, podtrzymując jego głowę, i nie pozwala sobie na chwilę zawahania, kiedy zostawia na jego ustach pocałunek. A później świat znowu przyspiesza, pędzi szybciej niż kiedykolwiek i Otabek siedzi na motocyklu, kierując się w stronę centrum, zanim w pełni zrozumie jak, dlaczego i co tak właściwie się wydarzyło.

Usta Jurija były posmarowane balsamem i teraz usta Otabeka też stały się trochę tłuste. Jurij smakował solą i może pamięć przywołuje paczkę krakersów leżącą na podłodze obok kolana Jurija, a może tylko mózg Otabeka próbuje racjonalnie to wyjaśnić. Nie przyszło mu do głowy, żeby pocałować Jurija przed wyjściem, ale jest zadowolony, że Jurij się odezwał, przyjemnie było się całować i chętnie by to powtórzył.

Kochał Jurija od wieków, ale to uczucie było bardzo odległe od jakiejkolwiek cielesności. W jego myślach nawet dotykanie Jurija nie wydawało się naturalne. Pomagali sobie nawzajem w rozciąganiu podczas rozgrzewek, a Jurij obejmował Otabeka w talii, gdy jechali akurat gdzieś razem na motorze. Raz Otabek wniósł Jurija po schodach do jego mieszkania, kiedy ten zwichnął kostkę.

Fantazje Beki kończyły się na rozczesywaniu włosów Jurija. Całowanie nigdy nie wchodziło w grę. Aż do teraz. Teraz poczuł, że będzie dużo o tym myślał.

Otabek ma nadzieję, że Jurij wciąż nie będzie spał, gdy przyjedzie do domu, bo chce go znów pocałować, obserwując wyraz jego twarzy. Decyduje, że tym razem nie zostanie dłużej, jak zazwyczaj po zamknięciu klubu. Kupi tylko jedzenie i od razu wróci do domu.

Są parą z Jurijem tylko przez jakieś sześć godzin, ale już jest zupełnie inaczej.

 

*

\- Coś się zmieniło – krzyczy Serik, wieszając się na ramionach Otabeka – Twoje miksy są łagodniejsze niż zwykle. Gadaj!

Serik był przyjacielem Beki od wieków i był dopuszczany do każdego sekretu czającego się w jego duszy. Tyle tylko, że Otabek zawsze był skryty, jeśli chodziło o Jurija, i tym razem wydała go cisza.

\- Czy to coś z Juuuuuurąąąą? – pyta Serik, wychlapując swojego drinka ponad ramieniem Otabeka i wyjąc triumfalnie, gdy Otabek nie reaguje, poza odsunięciem go od sprzętu do miksowania.

\- Ja pieprzę! Mam rację! Coś się stało! Czekaj, nie, nic nie mów, zanim nie przyjdzie Sezim! Stawiam ci drinka, dobra? Dziś świętujemy. Rany! Poderwałeś swojego faceta!

Serik nie wraca już do budki dla DJ-a, ale czas i tak leci szybko. Otabek czerpie z muzyki beztroską, czystą, naturalną radość, której nigdy nie znalazłby w łyżwiarstwie, i patrzenie na ludzi w tańcu, czujących to, co on, sprawia, że ma wrażenie, jakby fruwał. Jego zmiana kończy się o drugiej i pakuje już swoje rzeczy, kiedy Serik wyrasta przed nim jakby wziął się spod ziemi. We dwóch przechodzą do baru i czekają, aż Sezim skończy wycierać ladę i przeliczy swój utarg.

\- Więc? – ponagla Serik, zanurzając palce w szklance z wodą i pryskając nią na Otabeka – Kiedy to się stało?

\- Co się stało? – pyta Sezim, przeglądając dwukrotnie ekspozycję baru, żeby się upewnić, że wszystko stoi na swoich miejscach i na półkach nie zostały żadne puste butelki.

\- Coś z Jurą, słonko, czy to nie ekscytujące?

\- Jurij i ja jesteśmy ze sobą – wyznaje Otabek, a Serik wydaje jeszcze jeden uradowany skowyt i wali szklanką z wodą w stół, jakby miał w niej alkohol. Sezim wydaje z siebie ciche mruknięcie i patrzy bardzo poważnie na Otabeka przez długą chwilę, zanim skończy sprzątanie i sięgnie po swoją torbę. Gasi wszystkie światła, włącza alarm i zamyka za nimi drzwi.

Serik biegnie w dół ulicy po swój samochód, a Otabek i Sezim czekają na niego pod klubową markizą.

\- Jesteś pewien, że jesteś na to gotowy? – pyta Sezim miękko, a jej oczy uważnie obserwują Bekę.

\- Nie – przyznaje Otabek; ręce ma wepchnięte w kieszenie dżinsów. – Ale chcę tego.

\- Będzie wam trudno, kiedy wróci do Rosji.

\- Tak.

\- Bycie w związku to praca, wymagająca cierpliwości i komunikacji.

\- Tak, wiem.

\- To niełatwe i tylko to, że się zadurzyłeś, nie oznacza, że…

\- Nie wyobrażam sobie – przerywa jej łagodnie Otabek, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu – że bycie z Jurijem będzie dla mnie trudniejsze niż twój związek z Serikiem. Ale jest warto mimo wszystko, prawda?

Sezim wzdycha, po czym przysuwa się do Otabeka. – Jest. Ale martwię się o ciebie. Twój Jurij jest silny, jeśli chodzi o charakter. Nie chciałabym, żeby miał nad tobą przewagę tylko dlatego, że jesteś bardziej opanowany.

\- Będę ostrożny – obiecuje Otabek. A potem dodaje – Jurij nigdy by mnie nie skrzywdził.

\- Nie rozmyślnie – zgadza się Sezim taktownie – ale czasami na drodze staje coś, co może nas skrzywdzić. – Po krótkiej, milczącej pauzie pyta – Już mu mówiłeś o sobie?

\- Jakoś nie było okazji – mruczy Otabek.

\- Znajdź ją. Nie powinieneś zwlekać za długo. Myślę, że wkrótce Jurij będzie chciał spróbować tego z tobą, więc. Nie powinieneś pewnych rzeczy przemilczać.

\- Okej.

Serik podjeżdża w samochodzie zanim Sezim zdąży powiedzieć coś jeszcze. Opuszcza okno i wrzeszczy do dziewczyny:

\- Miłości mego życia, pozwól mi odwieźć się do domu, zanim wstanie słońce!

Otabek patrzy, jak odjeżdżają, zanim sam wsiądzie na motor i ruszy w kierunku mieszkania. Żołądek ma zaciśnięty, więc nie zawraca sobie głowy wstąpieniem do McDonalda, jak zapowiedział Jurijowi.

 

 

*

 

Gdy wchodzi do mieszkania, Jurij śpi na kanapie. Telewizor wciąż jest włączony, ale wygląda na to, że teraz leci jakiś film. Na ekranie wszystko wybucha, a dźwięk jest rozkręcony na maksimum, więc Otabeka zaskakuje, że ten harmider nie budzi Jurija. Jurij przytula do piersi jedną z ozdobnych poduszek, a jego spodnie od piżamy zsunęły się nisko, odsłaniając kawałek biodra. Otabek zdejmuje buty i zostawia kask na kuchennym stole, po czym podchodzi do kanapy i całuje go w czoło.

Jurij oddycha ciężko, zanim otworzy oczy.

\- Beka? – jego głos jest zachrypły od snu i Otabka zalewa czułość, tak bardzo, że boli go serce. – Która godzina?

\- Dwadzieścia po trzeciej.

\- Boże. Czemu?

\- Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem.

\- W porządku – mruczy Jurij, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Łapie palcami za kołnierzyk koszuli Otabeka i przyciąga go do siebie, całując, i Otabek czuje, jak cały tlen na świecie po prostu wyparowuje. Serce wali mu tak mocno, że jeśli Jurij dotknie teraz jego klatki piersiowej, z pewnością to poczuje.  
– Chodźmy teraz do łóżka.

Otabek oblizuje usta.  
 – Znaczy. Razem?

\- Och – wzdycha Jurij, a jego oczy stają się większe. – Hm. Jeśli masz ochotę? Będziemy tylko spać, nie?

Od pierwszego spotkania tyle lat temu na jednym z letnich obozów treningowych Jakowa, Jurij przesuwał granice Beki. Pomysł dzielenia z nim łóżka wywoływał lekki niepokój, ale _tylko spanie_ brzmiało zupełnie wykonalnie. Otabek decyduje, że mały atak nerwicy jeszcze nikogo nie zabił.

\- No dobra.

\- Dobra – odpowiada Jurij i się uśmiecha.

 

*

 

Śniadanie jedzą nieco później niż Otabek ma w zwyczaju, ale tłumaczy to tym, że wczoraj wrócił późno i godzinę przeleżał bezsennie po tym, jak z Jurijem przenieśli się do łóżka. Jurij siedzi przy stole i skubie pomarańczę. Przed nim na swoją kolej czekają jeszcze jajko w koszulce i tost, a Otabek opiera się o kuchenną ladę i powoli chrupie swoje płatki z jogurtem. Już jest zbyt gorąco, żeby robić cokolwiek innego prócz walnięcia się na podłogę i dogorywania w upale, więc Otabek sądzi, że cały dzień upłynie im właśnie na tym i na graniu w gry wideo. Może obejrzą jakiś film.

Najwyraźniej Jurij ma inny pomysł.

\- Kiedy całowałeś się pierwszy raz?

Otabek niemal dławi się łyżeczką. – Słucham?

Jurij przewraca oczami. – Kiedy się pierwszy raz całowałeś? Ostatniej nocy myślałem, że odkąd cię znam, nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy o twoim, wiesz, życiu miłosnym czy cholera wie jakim.

\- O twoim też nie mówiliśmy – zauważa Otabek, skupiając wzrok na dłoniach Jurija.

\- To dlatego, że żadnego nie miałem – odcina się Jurij, wpychając cząstkę pomarańczy do ust – Dobrze o tym wiesz. I opowiadałem ci, jak ta psychiczna fanka ukradła mi pierwszy pocałunek! Więc teraz opowiedz mi o sobie.

Otabek bardzo rzadko odczuwa wstyd w obecności Jurija, w ogóle niełatwo go zawstydzić, ale to żądanie sprawia, że zostaje mu naprawdę niewiele innych uczuć. Nie umie się zmusić do wykrztuszenia _to było wczoraj_ i nie jest w stanie spojrzeć na Jurija, więc odwraca się w stronę kuchennego zlewu, szepcząc:

\- Mój pierwszy pocałunek był z tobą.

Za jego plecami trwa absolutna cisza. Rozciąga się przez nieznośnie długie sekundy, a później Jurij po prostu pyta – Co? – i brzmi tak…

\- To było z tobą – powtarza Otabek i jest pewien, że głos mu nie drży, za to jego ciało z pewnością za chwilę po prostu wyparuje. Wzdryga się, kiedy krzesło Jurija szura po podłodze, a ramiona chłopaka oplatają go w talii, zanim on sam nawet pomyśli, żeby się poruszyć.

Jurij mocno przyciska twarz do pleców Otabeka. – Powinieneś był mi powiedzieć – jego głos jest stłumiony przez t-shirt Beki. – Nie byłbym wczoraj taki bezmyślny, gdybym wiedział…

\- Nie pocałowałbym cię, gdybym… tego nie chciał. Podobało mi się, że wyszło naturalnie. Bez presji. Jasne?

Bardziej wyczuwa za sobą westchnięcie Jurija niż je słyszy. – Bez presji, oczywiście. To tylko ja.

\- Jura – mówi Otabek i jest zaskoczony swym tonem. Słowa zabrzmiały ostrzej i nieco głośniej niż zamierzał. Obraca się w uścisku Jurija i lekko unosi jego twarz, tak, by mogli nawzajem spojrzeć sobie w oczy. – To nie tylko ty. To dlatego, że to ty. Rozumiesz? Nigdy nie chciałem być z kimś innym. Czuję się, jakbym…

Jurij od zawsze był spostrzegawczy. Bardzo spostrzegawczy i inteligentny. Do tego zna Otabeka lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny i teraz mówi – Ze mną jesteś bezpieczny, okej?

\- Tak – mruczy Otabek i ociera policzek o czubek głowy Jurija. – Tak właśnie się czuję. Bezpieczny. Z tobą. Więc…

\- Więc – Jurij wydaje z siebie coś w rodzaju śmiechu, potem delikatnie go całuje, a potem zmienia temat – dokończ śniadanie. I weź mojego tosta. Ja już nie mam ochoty.

 

*

 

\- Myślisz, że to dziwne, że czekałem tyle czasu, by kogoś pocałować? – pyta Otabek. Oglądają film w telewizji, na zewnątrz jest ciemno i Otabek nie zwraca uwagi na to, co dzieje się na ekranie. Zresztą Jurij też wydaje się być bardziej zainteresowany swoimi palcami u stóp niż fabułą filmu.

Jurij prycha. - Jaja sobie robisz? I tak pobiłeś Katsudona o jakiś rok. I przynajmniej nie wybrałeś sobie kogoś takiego jak _Viktor_ – wzdryga się z obrzydzeniem; Otabek może to poczuć, bo leżą bardzo blisko siebie. – Ty przynajmniej poczekałeś z całowaniem, aż poznałeś kogoś _fajnego_.

Otabek wybucha śmiechem.

 

*

 

S: juz mu powiedziales?

O: nie

S: beka

O: Wiem. Dojdziemy do tego. Daj mi czas.

S: bedzie mial to gdzies. A jak nie to znaczy ze jest dupkiem

O: bedzie mial to gdzies. Juz to wiem. Ale jeszcze nigdy nie mowilem tego na glos.

S: nie czekaj z tym az wyjedzie. To twoj bf, i to jest wazne. Jesli do niego napiszesz, bede wrzeszczec

O: juz na mnie wrzeszczysz.

S: Powaznie! I nie pisz do niego. Bede wiedziec!

O: jestes dziwna.

S: nie zmieniaj tematu

O: na razie.

S: beka nie skonczylismy z ta rozmo

S: beka nie

S: beka

S: otabek

S: omg

 

*

 

\- Z kim piszesz?

\- Z nikim – odpowiada Otabek, praktycznie ciskając telefonem przez cały pokój.

Jurij obserwuje, jak ekran telefonu rozświetla się, ciemnieje i znów rozbłyska od nowych wiadomości, zanim pyta – O, serio?

\- Serio. Podaj mi gumkę.

Jurij ściąga z nadgarstka elastyczną gumkę do włosów i podaje ją ponad swoim ramieniem, żeby Otabek mógł bezpiecznie zawiązać jego warkocz. – Już wiem, że jest krzywo.

Otabekowi zajmuje tylko chwilę, żeby zweryfikować przypuszczenia Jurija.

\- Jest krzywo.

\- Spieprzyłeś sprawę.

\- Tak.

\- Bo zaplatałeś tylko jedną ręką – w głosie Jurija brzmi niezmącony spokój, ale Otabek wyczuwa, że wcale nie jest wkurzony.

\- Tak, Jura.

\- Bo z kimś SMS-owałeś.

Otabek zaciska usta, a potem masuje kciukiem skroń Jurija tam, gdzie najczęściej boli go głowa. – To tylko Sezim. Nieważne. Mogę poprawić ten warkocz.

Jurij chwyta Otabeka za ręce i przywiera do niego, wymuszając przytulenie. – W porządku. Nigdzie się nie wybieramy. Co u Sezim?

\- Wszystko dobrze – szepcze Otabek w ucho Jurija.

\- To dobrze.

Powinni w końcu wstać z podłogi. Pewnie powinni też w końcu wyjść z mieszkania, bo słońce zaszło kilka godzin temu i ochłodziło się na tyle, że można przespacerować się po okolicy bez ziajania po paru metrach, ale… to oznaczałoby wypuszczenie Jurija z objęć. A Otabek nie ma na to ochoty. Więc zamiast tego opiera się o kanapę i przyciąga do siebie Jurija, proponując – Może zamówimy dziś pizzę?

\- Masz lenia czy co? – pyta Jurij, przekręcając się, żeby spojrzeć na niego z zainteresowaniem.

\- Tak – potwierdza z powagą Otabek. – Od czasu do czasu mogę mieć lenia.

Jurij całuje go, mrucząc – No pewnie. To po prostu do ciebie niepodobne. Ale pizza brzmi nieźle.

\- Dobra – Otabek całuje go, Jurij oddaje mu pocałunek, a potem po prostu wymieniają się pocałunkami, dopóki któremuś z nich nie zaburczy w brzuchu.

 

*

 

Otabek myśli, że może będzie łatwiej, jeśli nie będzie widział Jurija, więc czeka, aż wczołgają się do łóżka i pogaszą wszystkie światła. Dopiero wtedy się odzywa. A nawet wtedy słowa nie układają się na języku tak, jakby chciał.  
– Jura – mamrocze z twarzą wtuloną w ramię Jurija i ramieniem oplecionym wokół jego talii. – Jura, muszę ci coś powiedzieć, okej?

\- Okej…?

\- Okej. Więc. Podoba mi się. Teraz. Znaczy. Przytulanie. Okej? I lubię cię całować.

\- Okej…

\- Ale. Um – Otabek bierze głęboki haust powietrza i wolno go wypuszcza. – Nie mam pojęcia, czy kiedykolwiek będę chciał czegoś więcej. A nawet jeśli, będę chciał, no wiesz, tego, to nie jestem pewien, wiesz. Czy to polubię? I nie chciałbym, żebyś się czuł, jak… no wiesz. Um. Jakbyś…

\- Beka?

Jego własne imię okazuje się szokiem i Otabek zaczyna się chyba trochę trząść, chociaż sam nie wie.

 – Tak?

\- Mówisz mi, że nie kręci cię seks?

Najwyraźniej to było o wiele łatwiejsze, niż sądził. W głosie Jurija nie ma nawet rozczarowania, jest tylko ciekawość i może odrobina zmieszania. Otabek wciąż walczy ze stresem, więc jedyna odpowiedź, na jaką może się zdobyć, to skinienie głową. – To znaczy. Czasami sobie trzepię, ale nigdy nie chciałem, no wiesz. Robić tego. Z kimś innym.

Jurij leży w ciszy, po czym sięga po dłoń Otabeka i splata jego palce ze swoimi. – Brzydzi cię to?

\- Nie o to chodzi. Seks jest dla ludzi i to, że ja tego nie chcę, albo nie wiem, czy tego chcę, jest może trochę… niezwykłe, ale nie chciałbym być z tobą i dawać ci złudne…

\- Hej! – w ciemności głos Jurija jest ostry i bardziej chrapliwy niż kiedykolwiek. Jego ciało sztywnieje w ramionach Otabeka i Otabek czuje kłucie w piersi. Od dawna tak bardzo się nie bał i chociaż powtarza sobie w myślach, że _to_ _Jurij, Jurij zawsze akceptował mnie takiego, jakim jestem,_ tak naprawdę reakcje Jurija czasami bywają trudne do przewidzenia.

\- Mam to w dupie, jeśli spotkamy się ze sobą milion razy i nigdy nie będziemy uprawiali seksu. W dupie mam, jeśli zdecydujesz, że chcesz seksu i w trakcie uprawiania odkryjesz, że cię brzydzi i już nigdy nie spróbujemy. Mam zasadniczo gdzieś, czy spróbujemy i spodoba ci się, i będziesz chciał cały czas, albo czy nigdy tego nie zrobimy. Nie chciałem z tobą być ze względu na seks. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem na całym świecie, lubię być przy tobie i chcę robić z tobą to, co wszystkie durne zapatrzone w siebie pary, i chcę, żebyś bawił się moimi włosami, okej?

Otabek nie może wydusić z siebie słowa. Jego serce wybuchło w klatce piersiowej, a mózg musiał się wylać przez oczodoły. Tylko tak można wytłumaczyć wilgoć na policzkach, której wcześniej nie było. Więc cała jego odpowiedź to skinienie głową, kiedy wtula twarz w ramię Jurija i po prostu nie wypuszcza go z rąk.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – pyta Jurij, a jego głos nagle mięknie. Przyciska ciepłą dłoń do pleców Otabeka.

\- Byłem przerażony – przyznaje cicho Otabek.

Jurij prycha przez nos. – Jesteś Otabek Altin, Bohater Kazachstanu. Na całym świecie nie ma niczego, czego mógłbyś się bać. A już na pewno nie mnie. Łapiesz?

\- Tak, Jura – szepcze Otabek. Wciąż jest nieco roztrzęsiony, ale spokojniejszy. Lżejszy. A kiedy nareszcie zasypia, mocno obejmują go ramiona Jurija.

 

*

 

To głupie. Otabek obserwuje, jak Jurij pakuje swoje rzeczy, i czuje się trochę, jakby zaraz miał umrzeć. Sezon łyżwiarski zacznie się już wkrótce i Jurij musi wracać do Rosji, do swoich trenerów i przyjaciół z lodowiska, jeśli chce mieć jakąkolwiek szansę pokonania Yuuriego. Otabek dobrze o tym wie. Wie też, że łatwiej będzie skupić mu się na treningach, jeśli Jurija nie będzie w pobliżu, ale… Kiedy patrzy, jak Jurij wpycha swoje t-shirty do workowatego plecaka, czuje się, jakby obserwował Jurija kradnącego małe fragmenty jego samego, żeby zabrać je ze sobą do Petersburga.

\- Obudź mnie, jak wstaniesz, żebym zdążył zadzwonić po taksówkę.

\- Jasne. – Minęła już prawie godzina, odkąd Jurij zaczął się pakować, bo wciąż sprawdza swój telefon. Wygląda na nieporuszonego i zrelaksowanego, ale im dłużej to trwa, tym mocniej bije serce Otabeka. I być może przez ostatnie kilka tygodni Jurij zdołał nauczyć się telepatii, bo nagle podrywa głowę i spogląda na niego. Jego oczy w sypialni Otabeka są bardzo zielone, ale teraz, na patio, wydają się być niebieskie jak niebo. – Hej.

\- Hmmm?

\- W porządku. – Jurij odrzuca komórkę na łóżko i porzuca stertę koszulek po to, żeby usiąść Bece na kolanach i objąć go ramieniem. – Nie wybieram się przecież na koniec świata. To tylko pięciogodzinny lot i trzy godziny różnicy czasu.

\- Pięć godzin? – dziwi się Otabek – Mnie zabrało piętnaście, kiedy leciałem na twoje urodziny.

\- Ha! Ja przyleciałem tu Air Astana, pięć godzin, bez żadnych przesiadek – Jurij całuje Otabeka. – Nigdy nie znajdziesz dobrych lotów, jeśli rezerwujesz je sam. Moje zawsze wyszukuje Lilia i dlatego są najlepsze. – Kolejny pocałunek – To nie tak daleko.

I Jurij ma rację, bo przecież mogło być gorzej. To nie tak daleko jak z Rosji do Japonii czy z Ameryki do Chin, ale… tu nie chodzi o odległość. Chodzi o to, że kiedy Jurij już opuści Ałmaty, obaj będą bardzo zajęci. Ich rozkłady treningów są zabójcze, Jurij w tym roku zaczyna internetowe kursy uniwersyteckie, a Otabek ma obowiązki wobec swojej rodziny, które mógł odłożyć na przerwę międzysezonową, bo to prawie jak wakacje, ale teraz wszystko wróci do normalności. A trzy godziny różnicy czasu nie pomogą im utrzymać kontaktu, jeśli obaj nie będą mieli ani chwili wolnego. Będą widywać się tylko na konkursach, rywalizować ze sobą i później czuć, jakby już nigdy mieli się nie spotkać.

Jurij jeszcze raz go całuje. – Czy kiedyś cię porzuciłem?

\- Nie.

\- Więc teraz też tego nie zrobię. Zawsze będzie czas na SMS-y. A teraz pomóż mi się spakować.

 

*

 

Facetimują ze sobą przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu, zanim Jurij wróci do domu z treningów, a Otabek położy się spać. To właściwie niewielka różnica w porównaniu z czasami, kiedy nie byli ze sobą. Poza jednym – jeśli teraz rozminą się w wideorozmowach, Otabek jest zrozpaczony. Dba o to, by Jurij się o tym nie dowiedział, i stara się pokazać, jak jest wyluzowany i że nie tęskni aż tak bardzo.

Nie chce, by Jurij poczuł się osaczony.

Mija kilka tygodni i gadają głównie o łyżwiarstwie. Jurij w życiu się do tego nie przyzna, ale Otabek wie, że zmiany na rosyjskim lodowisku wytrąciły go odrobinę z równowagi. Jakow jest taki jak zawsze, ale Viktor przyjmuje innych uczniów poza Yuurim, więc dookoła są same nowe twarze. Okazuje się, że Georgij nie zrobił sobie przerwy, ale zupełnie zniknął, i dla Jurija to przygnębiające, skoro jego treningi od dzieciństwa kręciły się wokół Jakowa, Viktora, Mili i Georgija. Z kolei Otabek czuje zarówno napływ pewności, co jest dla niego zupełną nowością, jak i presję oczekiwań wobec samego siebie. Georgij i Viktor zrezygnowali, Christophe Giacometti wspomniał o swoim odejściu więcej niż raz, więc wszyscy czekają tylko na potwierdzenie jego planów na resztę sezonu, a Yuuri oznajmił, że dla niego będą to ostatnie zawody. Jeśli Otabek chce zgarnąć złoto na światowym Grand Prix Finals, to jest jego rok. Będzie musiał odebrać główne miejsce na podium Jurijowi i nie spuszczać z oka Yuuriego, Leroya i Chulanonta, ale jest pewny, że jeśli tylko się postara, będzie w stanie to osiągnąć. Za kilka tygodni skończy dwadzieścia trzy lata i chociaż przez kilka ubiegłych lat wielu łyżwiarzy przeciągało swoje sportowe kariery, Otabek jest zdania, że wolałby wycofać się wcześniej niż później. Chciałby dwóch przyzwoitych sezonów, przynajmniej jednego złotego medalu, który mógłby złożyć na ręce swej matki, a potem - grać muzykę w klubach i prowadzić mniej uporządkowane życie.

Jurij ćwiczy układ kroków w swojej sypialni. Ściana za nim ma blady, liliowy kolor, a dywanik na drewnianej podłodze - nadruk w paski zebry. Obraz jest trochę ziarnisty, ale Otabek i tak patrzy w komputer jak urzeczony. – Do jakiej muzyki będziesz jechał?

Wymach nogi Jurija jest bezbłędny i szybki. – To niespodzianka. Jakow i Lilia prawie się o to pobili.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Nie – prycha ze śmiechem Jurij, porzucając ćwiczenia, opadając na krzesło i przysuwając twarz do kamerki w swoim laptopie. – Lilia skopałaby mu dupę.

Otabek śmieje się. Chciałby wyciągnąć rękę i przez ekran odgarnąć grzywkę z oczu Jurija albo pogładzić go po policzku, albo pocałować w czoło. Zamiast tego opiera brodę na dłoni i tłumi westchnienie.

Jurij uśmiecha się szeroko. – Co chciałbyś na urodziny? Już zdążyłeś sobie kupić te słuchawki, które chciałem ci dać.

 _Chciałbym tylko cię zobaczyć_ , myśli Otabek, ale wie, że nie może powiedzieć tego na głos. Nie zobaczy Jurija aż do zawodów Skate Canada w styczniu, w których będą rywalizować, i chociaż zostały już tylko trzy miesiące, wydaje się, jakby każdy z nich trwał wiek. Zupełnie ignoruje pytanie Jurija i odbija piłeczkę:

\- Myślisz, że pozwolą ci zostać dodatkowy dzień w Vancouver?

\- Dam popalić Jakowowi – mówi poważnie Jurij, ale jego oczy błyszczą, ucieszone. – Jeśli ty zostaniesz, to ja też.

Otabek stara się nie patrzeć co sekundę na zegarek, ale jest prawie pierwsza w nocy, a z trenerem spotyka się o szóstej.

\- Jura – mruczy i tym razem wzdycha Jurij.

\- Tęsknię za twoim łóżkiem – szepcze Jurij. Jego ton jest nonszalancki, ale spojrzenie przeszywające, i Otabek czuje, jak płoną mu policzki i szyja. – Wyśpij się. I jutro nie zwalaj na mnie, że ci nie idzie.

\- Nie siedź do późna – wykrztusza Otabek, nim zamknie okienko czata. Zazwyczaj nie są uczuciowi ani czuli w stosunku do siebie, a przynajmniej udają, że nie są, ale… Jurijowi jest łatwiej mówić podobne rzeczy niż Otabekowi. Może to dlatego, że Jurij dorastał przy Viktorze, ale tak naprawdę, kto to wie?

Otabek wczołguje się do łóżka czując się dziwnie zawstydzony, samotny i niemożliwie zakochany.

 

*

 

Kiedy wszystko się kończy, Jurij stoi na podium z kolejnym złotem przewieszonym przez szyję, a Otabek wydarł Chulanontowi srebro ułamkiem punktu. Leroy odniósł poważną kontuzję, która prawdopodobnie wyeliminuje go z tego sezonu, ale zarówno Otabek, jak i Jurij są zaskoczeni, jak silni stali się ostatnio Ji i de la Iglesia, więc nie ma czasu spoczywać na laurach. Otabek ciężko zapracował na srebro i ma przed sobą jeszcze jeden konkurs, zanim dowie się, czy zakwalifikował się na Grand Prix. Udawało mu się przez ostatnie cztery lata, ale wszyscy zawodnicy doskonalili swoje umiejętności i nawet Jurij zaczyna czuć się nieco niepewnie.

\- Więc – pyta Jurij, rzucając na łóżko w hotelowym pokoju Otabeka torbę z rzeczami – co będziemy robić jutro, skoro udało nam się wyrwać jeden dzień ekstra?

Otabek myślał, żeby zabrać Jurija na wiszący most, ale nie ma pojęcia, ile czasu zajmie im przejazd. Hotel, w którym się zatrzymują, jest w samym środku Vancouver, a najwyraźniej Capilano leży zbyt daleko stąd. Innym pomysłem była obrotowa restauracja, bo słyszał, że to bardzo romantyczne miejsce, ale kiedy zerknął na menu w internecie i zobaczył ceny, zrzedła mu mina. Vancouver w styczniu nie jest za zimne ani dla niego ani dla Jurija, ale wciąż pada, więc Otabek od razu odrzucił spacer po Stanley Park. – A jest coś, co ty chciałbyś zrobić?

\- Chcę spróbować japadoga, czymkolwiek jest, i chcę przejechać się SkyTrain.

\- I tyle?

Jurij zdejmuje swoją bluzę reprezentacji Rosji i białą, wyciętą koszulkę, w której jeździł swój długi program. Beztrosko rzuca obie beztrosko na podłogę i zaczyna grzebać w torbie. Kiedy nie znajduje tego, czego szukał, przywłaszcza sobie t-shirt Otabeka, w którym spał on ubiegłej nocy, i wciąga na siebie. Otabek czuje, jak coś w nim umiera.

\- A co tu jest do roboty? Pogoda jest do dupy.

\- Może jutro będzie lepiej.

Jurij nie odpowiada, po prostu zrzuca spodnie i wskakuje do łóżka. Nie jest jeszcze tak późno i Otabek myślał, że może zejdą na kolację, ale wygląda na to, że Jurij ma inne plany. – Chodź no tutaj, Altin.

Otabek idzie.

 

*

 

\- Dlaczego do cholery, nazywają to SkyTrain – wścieka się Jurij, z ramionami założonymi na piersi, obijając się o barierkę dzielącą wejście do metra od pierwszych siedzeń w środku – skoro połowa trasy ciągnie się pod ziemią?!

Otabek wzrusza ramionami. Osoba stojąca tuż obok Jurija uważnie obserwuje sportową bluzę Otabeka, a kobieta siedząca po przekątnej Jury zerka na jego tyłek. Otabek obejmuje Jurija w talii i przyciąga go bliżej do siebie, a kobieta podnosi wzrok. Spogląda na Otabeka tylko po to, żeby posłać mu uśmiech, a później przenosi spojrzenie na widoki za oknem. Otabek czuje się odrobinę lepiej.

Vancouver więcej mogłoby oferować latem. Może mogliby tu kiedyś wrócić. Ale teraz jeżdżą różnymi liniami metra po całym mieście i okolicach, a Jurij cyka miliony zdjęć na Instagrama. Wcześniej zjedli na lunch japadoga, a Jurij krzywił się przesadnie nad swoimi frytkami. Teraz nadchodzi pora kolacji, a jeszcze nie doszli do porozumienia, co mają ochotę zjeść.

\- Moglibyśmy zamówić coś do pokoju – sugeruje Otabek, gdy pociąg zatrzymuje się na stacji Patterson.

\- Wysiadamy na następnym – decyduje zamiast tego Jurij. Cały dzień był przewodnikiem ich wycieczki a Otabek z ufnością za nim podążał. Jurij i tak lepiej radził sobie z mapami i rozgryzł całą trasę SkyTrain, patrząc na mapkę hotelową, w zaledwie dziesięć minut. – Mam ochotę na paskudne żarcie i zakupy w centrum handlowym.

Gubią się w galerii Metrotown. Jak na poniedziałkowy wieczór, mnóstwo w niej ludzi i znalezienie alejki restauracyjnej jest dla nich wyzwaniem. Po kolacji krążą bez celu przez całe wieki i nie wchodzą do ponad połowy sklepów, kiedy pracownik ogłasza przez głośnik, że wkrótce zamykają. Jurij kupuje legginsy w zielone lamparcie cętki i drugie, w nadruk galaxy, oraz dżinsową kurtkę ze skórzanymi wstawkami na ramionach i tygrysią głową wyszytą na plecach. Potem znowu się gubią, próbując odnaleźć wyjście do pociągu, i Otabek prawie prosi o pomoc pracownika ochrony, ale Jurijowi udaje się wyprowadzić ich bez niczyjej pomocy.

Kiedy wracają do centrum, metro jest praktycznie puste. Jurij siedzi z plecami opartymi o okno i jedną nogą przełożoną przez kolana Otabeka. Otabek chwyta go za łydkę. Żaden z nich nie mówi za wiele, ale w pewnym momencie ich spojrzenia się spotykają i Jurij przechyla się, całując go długo i powoli. Jego palce sięgają po koszulkę Beki i nawet kiedy odrywa od niego wargi, nie wypuszcza jej z dłoni. – Nie potrafię wyrzucić cię z pieprzonej pamięci – szepcze Jurij i jest to agresywnie czułe.

Otabek zastanawia się, czy nadejdzie dzień, w którym Jurij sprawi, że będzie przy nim normalnie oddychał albo przestanie się czuć jakby w piersi miał wiązkę dynamitu. Jeśli Jurij teraz na niego popatrzy, Otabek eksploduje. Po prostu to wie. Bycie w miejscu publicznym, przytulanie się do siebie w pociągu, całowanie i spijanie czułych słówek z ust Jurija powinno być żenujące. Nie są w końcu Viktorem i Yuurim. Ale w tym momencie Otabek ma gdzieś, kto ich widzi, jeśli ktokolwiek zwraca na nich uwagę. Jest tylko szczęśliwy z Jurijem w ramionach i z Jurijem obejmującym jego.

Fluorescencyjne światło pociągu obmywa twarz Jury; jego skóra jest tak blada, że wygląda jak istota nie z tego świata, a oczy są szare jak niebo za oknem. Nawet w tej wersji jest tak samo pociągający jak zawsze.  
\- Mogę przyjść dziś do ciebie?

Jurij mierzy go ołowianym spojrzeniem – No raczej. Wczoraj przyniosłem swoje rzeczy do twojego pokoju, no nie? Oczywiście, że nie zamierzałem zostawić cię samego. Boże. – Scałowuje każdą przykrość, jaką mógł wywołać ton jego słów – Pragnę, żebyś był przy mnie każdej nocy, idioto.

*

Usta Jurija muszą być ósmym cudem świata. Otabek nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego inni nie zorientowali się wcześniej, że usta, którymi Jurij wypowiada słowa i którymi teraz całuje go jak szalony, stanowią niepodważalny dar dla ludzkości. Stara się nie myśleć o Aniołkach Jurija i tej fance, która wykradła pierwszy pocałunek Jury, zanim Otabek dostał jakąkolwiek szansę. Myśl, że ktoś zbliżył się w pobliże Jurija na tyle, by go schwycić, zmusić… wciąż rozwściecza Otabeka i sprawia, że robi mu się niedobrze. Ale Jurij nie daje mu czasu na rozpamiętywanie, bo wciąż go całuje.

Lądują na łóżku, Jurij leży rozciągnięty na nim, a telewizor gra cicho gdzieś w tle. Lampa świeci przyćmionym światłem na nocnym stoliku obok głowy Otabeka, a niebo na zewnątrz jest atramentowoczarne w porównaniu ze światłami miasta. Cała skóra Jurija, która wystaje spod ubrań i której może dotknąć Otabek, jest rozpalona, jakby całe jego ciało płonęło rumieńcem.

Jest dużo całowania. Dużo dotyku. Jurij siada raptownie i ściąga swoją koszulkę, zanim znów właściwie zanurkuje w kierunku warg Otabeka.

– Połóż na mnie dłonie – prosi cicho w usta Otabeka. Więc Otabek słucha. Jedną dłoń kładzie na dole pleców Jurija, a drugą wplątuje w jego włosy. Jurij ujął jedną dłonią brodę Beki, a drugą wsparł się na łóżku za ramieniem Otabeka. I nagle Jurij przerzuca nogę, siadając na nim okrakiem i Otabek chce się rozpłynąć, bo czuje…

Obaj są podnieceni. Obaj są podnieceni, tempo pocałunków Jurija stało się szalone, a serce Otabeka niemal wyskakuje mu z piersi, lecz myśl o czymś więcej sprawia, że żołądek wywraca mu się na lewą stronę. Jurij pociera swoim członkiem o jego, a Otabek gwałtownie łapie powietrze, bo to za dużo, za szybko, za… za… _za…_

\- Jurij – udaje mu się wydusić. – Jura. – Tonie, nie może oddychać, a jego skóra jest równocześnie rozpalona i lodowata – Jura.

\- Kurwa – wyrywa się Jurijowi, który praktycznie odskakuje od Beki na drugą stronę łóżka. – Wszystko w porządku? Przepraszam. Zapomniałem. Kurwa. Mogę sobie iść, mogę…

Mózg Otabeka trwa w zapętleniu. Wyciąga rękę i chwyta Jurija za przedramię, może trochę zbyt mocno. – Zostań – prosi i słyszy drżenie własnego głosu. – Proszę. Przepraszam. Nie idź.

Patrzą na siebie przez chwilę, która wydaje się życiem, i wówczas Jurij powoli wraca do łóżka. – Nie przepraszaj – szepcze, nie patrząc Otabekowi w oczy. – Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć. Przepraszam, kotku.

 _Kotku._ Jurij nigdy wcześniej tak go nie nazwał. Otabek bierze głęboki wdech. – Proszę, chodź do mnie.

Jurij zwija się w kłębek z głową na klatce Otabeka, jakby nie wyobrażał sobie innego miejsca na świecie. – Jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak – szepcze Otabek. – Nie jestem zły, nie jestem przestraszony. Nie boję się ciebie, Jura. Byłem po prostu przytłoczony. Jest okej.

Obaj są wciąż rozstrzęsieni, ale…

\- Czy mogę cię pocałować? – pyta Jura w szyję Otabeka. – Delikatnie? Tylko raz?

Zamiast odpowiedzi Otabek po prostu przechyla się tak, aż ich usta odszukują się nawzajem w półmroku. Ma świadomość, że ludzie myślą, że jest twardym, milczącym typem, a Jurij używa agresji, by zrekompensować sobie delikatność, o którą wszyscy go podejrzewają, ale zdaniem Otabeka ludzie wszystko pokręcili. Pocałunek Jurija jest bardzo subtelny i czuły, jakby Jurij chciał go otoczyć opieką i ochronić przed całym światem. I jest tylko jeden, tak, jak zapowiadał, ale jeden to za mało dla Beki. Nie teraz, kiedy czuje, jakby miał ulecieć w przestworza, a jedyną rzeczą trzymającą go twardo na ziemi był Jurij. Jeśli którykolwiek z nich jest wrażliwy, to właśnie Otabek.

Wie, że Jurij też ma tę świadomość. Jurij podnosi się na łokciach, żeby spojrzeć Otabekowi w oczy i odgarnia kosmyk włosów z jego czoła. – Ciągle mi ufasz? – upewnia się szeptem i Otabek może tylko pomyśleć, że _oczywiście_.

*

Jurij zakwalifikowuje się do Grand Prix, ponieważ to Jurij, ale Otabekowi też się to udaje. Pozostałymi zawodnikami w tym roku są Chulanont, Yuuri, Ji i Lee. To mocna, ambitna grupa, ale Otabek nie może pozbyć się wrażenia, że ten sezon należy do niego. Zamierza wygrać, nawet gdyby miał wyciągnąć ten złoty medal z tyłka i czołgać się po lodzie w kierunku podium. – Dużo trenuj – radzi Jurijowi w wideoczacie, odchylając ekran laptopa tak, żeby bez problemu rozmawiać w łóżku. – Będziesz musiał wyrwać mi to złoto z gardła.

Jurij się śmieje. Zaplata sobie warkocz, a Otabek wie, że jeśli zaśnie w tej fryzurze, jutro będzie miał pofalowane włosy. Patrzenie na palce Jurija jest rozpraszające i Beka chciałby być po drugiej stronie, by móc zapleść ten warkocz sam. Wzdycha.

\- Co tak się na mnie gapisz, Altin? – pyta chytrze Jurij, skubiąc koniec warkocza. Wie, jak bardzo Otabek uwielbia na niego patrzeć, niedbałego i rozczochranego, szykującego się do snu.

\- Po prostu za tobą tęsknię – przez te wszystkie miesiące, przez które ze sobą byli, Otabek nauczył się mówić czułości równie dobrze jak Jurij. Policzki Jurija powleka różowość, ucieka spojrzeniem od kamery, jakby się speszył.

 

*

 

Kiedy wreszcie nadchodzi Grand Prix, Jurij kończy dwudziestkę, Otabek ma dwadzieścia cztery lata i obaj nie widzieli się inaczej niż przez monitor komputera od przeszło trzech miesięcy. Wszyscy jeżdżą znakomicie, wszyscy sypią jak z rękawa sztuczkami, które zadziwiają publikę, punktacja jest niespotykanie wysoka i na samym końcu tylko dwie osoby wydają się nie być zaskoczone ostatecznym wynikiem.

Ciężar złotego medalu na szyi Otabeka jest lżejszy niż ramiona Jurija zaciskające się mocno wokół niego.

\- Odbiorę go za rok – szepcze mu Jurij do ucha. Kamery nie przestają ich kręcić, a Otabek jest pijany adrenaliną i radością, kiedy Jurij zwala go z nóg pocałunkiem na oczach wszystkich. Przed nim wciąż Mistrzostwa Świata, ale w tej chwili nic innego się nie liczy. Później, kiedy zobaczy zdjęcia zalewające gazety, magazyny sportowe i oczywiście internet, poczuje ukłucie żalu, że nie wybrali bardziej intymnej chwili, a Jurij będzie jęczał, że wszyscy porównują ich z Viktorem, Yuurim i ich niesławnym pocałunkiem na lodzie.

Ale to będzie później. Na razie jest idealnie. Na razie jest tak, żeby Otabek bałby się o tym nawet śnić.

Tego wieczora idą na bankiet tylko dlatego, że w przeciwnym razie Jakow dostanie apopleksji, a trener Otabeka będzie głęboko rozczarowany. Zostają jakieś półtorej godziny, bo obaj nienawidzą garniturów i gadania o niczym. To Otabek decyduje, że powinni wyjść, i bezwstydnie splata swoje palce z palcami Jurija, wyciągając go z sali bankietowej.

Zaciąga Jurija do windy i wciska guzik na swoje piętro. Całują się w windzie, jak nastolatki, którymi już nie są i którymi nigdy tak naprawdę nie mieli czasu być. Jurij chwyta Otabeka za klapy marynarki, a Otabek przyciska Jurija do lustrzanej ścianki. Czują, jakby minęły dni, zanim się od siebie oderwą, a drzwi windy wreszcie się otworzą. Wtedy Jurij mknie przed siebie jak strzała, przez cały korytarz, ciągnąc za sobą Otabeka. Zanosi się śmiechem, a kiedy docierają w końcu do pokoju Beki, jego dłonie wędrują po ciele Otabeka, pozornie szukając klucza, lecz tak naprawdę szukając powodu, żeby go dotknąć.

\- Wyglądasz nieziemsko – mruczy Jurij; Otabek czuje jego gorący oddech na swojej szyi. – Do twarzy ci z byciem zwycięzca.

Jeśli będą to ciągnąć, spędzą całą noc w hallu, więc Otabek opędza się od rąk Jurija i wyciąga klucz z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. Czterokrotnie próbuje otworzyć drzwi, zanim mu się to uda, bo Jurij nie przestaje go całować. Nie, żeby mu to przeszkadzało. Kiedy drzwi do pokoju zamykają się za nimi, Jurij popycha ich na łóżko i zaczyna rozbierać z marynarek i koszul.

\- Na razie w porządku?

Otabek czuje się jak król świata. Bycie tak blisko Jurija to jedna z rzeczy, o których marzy cały czas.

– Tak. Chodź tutaj. Pocałuj mnie.

\- Powiedz, jak tylko coś będzie nie tak albo nie zechcesz tego dłużej ciągnąć, okej? Ostatnim razem myślałem, że się rozpłaczesz, i chciałem wyskoczyć z pieprzonego okna.

\- Okej – odpowiada Otabek, zanim przyciągnie do siebie Jurija w pozbawiającym go tchu pocałunku.

\- Mówię poważnie – udaje się wymruczeć Jurijowi prosto w usta Otabeka, liżąc jego język. – Obiecaj mi.

Otabek nie może powstrzymać śmiechu. Zdobył złoty medal w Grand Prix Finals i ma przy sobie chłopaka, który wolałby umrzeć niż go skrzywdzić. Nigdy nie był bardziej szczęśliwy. – Obiecuję.

\- Boże. Popatrz na siebie. Kurwa, Altin, popatrz, co ze mną robisz – bełkocze Jurij, zostawiając drapieżne pocałunki na szyi Otabeka i na jego obojczyku. – Powinienem być opanowany, a ty sprawiasz, że zupełnie tracę pieprzony rozum.

Włosy Jurija są potargane, skóra pokryła się rumieńcem, a oczy lśnią dziko. Wygląda, jakby oszalał. Ale Otabek kocha go takiego tak samo, jak w każdej innej odsłonie, i ma nadzieję, że Jurij umie to odczytać ze sposobu, w jaki ujmuje jego twarz i przechyla ją lekko, by go pocałować. Ma nadzieję, ze Jurij słyszy _kocham cię dziękuję że mnie nie opuściłeś._

Nie trzeba wiele czasu, aby Jurij doszedł. Już wcześniej miał erekcję i starał się nie pocierać nią o Otabeka, ale Otabek wie. Nadal nie chce seksu. Jego ciało reaguje na podniecenie Jurija i dotyk jego skóry, ale to uczucie w okolicach genitaliów i żołądka jest czymś zupełnie oddzielnym. Otabek jako osoba nie pragnie seksu. Nie wie, czy kiedykolwiek będzie chciał tego w ten sposób jak Jurij, ale jednocześnie chciałby uszczęśliwić Jurija. Chciałby, aby ciało Jurija poczuło się tak, jak jego serce.

Otabek nigdy nie przeżył jednego z tych klasycznych, osławionych orgazmów. Doświadczył orgazmów, ponieważ czasami po treningu jego ciało było wycieńczone i przepracowane, i jedyną rzeczą, która mogła go odprężyć, była masturbacja. Owszem, dawała ulgę, ale żadnych pozytywnych _uczuć_.

Od znajomych wiedział o orgazmach, które sprawiają, że ludzie stawali się roztrzęsieni, oszołomieni, splątani, pozostawieni bez tchu. Słyszał, jak Serik nieraz mówił takie rzeczy, jak _miałem najlepszy orgazm w życiu_ albo _nigdy nie stał mi aż tak_ albo _myślałem, że umrę, było tak zajebiście._ I może Otabek nie umie powiązać tego z fizycznością, ale… tak właśnie się czuje, kiedy uśmiecha się do niego Jurij.

Chciałby, żeby Jurij poczuł się tak samo. Chciałby, żeby ciało Jurija poczuło to, co czuje jego serce. Chciałby, być tym, który sprawi, że Jurij tego doświadczy.

Otabek nie chce seksu. Ale nie ma nic przeciwko temu, by dać Jurijowi orgazm.

Kiedy jego dłoń ześlizguje się w okolice bioder Jurija i wsuwa palce za jego pasek, chłopak go powstrzymuje.

\- Myślałem, że nie lubisz seksu – dyszy, a jego oczy są wielkie od pożądania i niepokoju.

\- Bo nie lubię – potwierdza Otabek, przeciągając wargami po ramieniu Jurija. – Ale ciebie lubię bardzo.

\- Nie musisz…

\- Wiem. Ale chciałbym, jeśli ty zechcesz.

\- Jeśli zechcę? – pyta Jurij i brzmi, jakby był zdruzgotany – Zawsze chcę, żebyś mnie dotykał, palancie. Jeśli chcę. Też mi. – Prycha, a jego biodra drżą w dłoniach Otabeka. Ustami wędruje po jego ciele. – Chcę wszystkiego, co jesteś gotowy mi dać.

Otabek myśli, że nie ma wiele do zaoferowania i że Jurij ma na myśli może więcej niż on, mówiąc _wszystko_ , ale nawet jeśli to niedużo, Otabek i tak zamierza dać mu to, co ma. Złoty medal zamierza podarować swej matce, ale cała reszta należy do Jurija. Rozpina spodnie Jurija i rozsuwa zamek, a Jurijowi wyrywa się ciche _kurwa_ , kiedy Otabek ujmuje nabrzmiały członek.

Dłonie Jurija błądzą po ramionach Otabeka, zanim ześlizgną się na tors i sięgną do jego spodni, ale Otabek kręci głową.

\- Tylko ty – szepcze, z twarzą wtuloną we włosy Jurija.

Jurij zawsze pilnuje, by wszystko w jego życiu było sprawiedliwe. Jedne pierożki dla niego, jedne dla Yuuriego. Jeśli Viktor może wybrać się na quady, Jurij też musi mieć taką możliwość. Jeżeli Jakow pozwoli Jurijowi spędzić przerwę w Ałmaty, Mila powinna odwiedzić przyjaciół we Włoszech. Otabek wie, że prosi go o wiele – aby przyjął coś, nie dając nic w zamian. Ale Otabek prosi, a Jurij zastyga i po chwili jego ręce się cofają. Jedną wczepia się w dłoń Beki, druga wędruje po jego włosach i szyi. Całuje go mocno i tęsknie, bo nic więcej nie może zrobić.

To trochę niezręczne. Jurij jest dla Otabeka pierwszym… wszystkim. Nigdy nikogo nie dotykał w ten sposób, ale Jurij nie ma więcej doświadczenia. Jest im trochę niewygodnie, próbują odszukać się nawzajem pod warstwami ubrań, z ręką Otabeka wciśniętą pomiędzy nich. Jurij wije się pod jego dotykiem. – Czekaj – mruczy, niecierpliwy i może odrobinę zaniepokojony. – Poczekaj.

Unosi się na tyle, by zrzucić z siebie spodnie i majtki, a potem chwyta za twarz Otabeka i przywiera do jego ust. Kiedy w końcu przestaje go całować, obraca się i siada pomiędzy jego nogami, z placami przytulonymi do jego klatki piersiowej i głową opartą na jego ramieniu.

– Jurij…

Jurij chwyta Otabeka za ręce i ściska je krótko, zanim położy je na swoich udach. – Wciąż chcesz to zrobić?

\- Tak. Jeśli tego chcesz.

Jurij przez chwilę patrzy na swojego penisa, a potem uśmiecha się kątem ust. – Chcę. Tylko… Um. Dotykaj mnie tak samo, jak dotykasz siebie?

Przez ciało Otabeka przepływa fala gorąca. Jego dłoń sięga w dół, poza udo Jurija, żeby objąć jego erekcję, i Jurij wije się, zanim będzie jęczał pod dotykiem Otabeka. Jego druga dłoń porusza się w górę i w dół torsu Jurija, żeby zatrzymać się na jego obojczyku. Chowa nos we włosach Jurija i wdycha jego zapach. Jurij jest mokry od nasienia, i to sprawia, że uścisk dłoni Otabeka staje się coraz bardziej śliski.

\- Kurwa – wzdycha Jurij. Jego ciało się wypręża. Wbija paznokcie w nogi Otabeka przez materiał spodni, wykręca szyję, szukając jego ust. – Pocałuj mnie, kurwa, Beka, proszę.

Otabek chwyta Jurija za podbródek i całuje go szorstko i desperacko. Tempo jego dłoni, zaciśniętej na członku Jurija, przyspiesza, a głos Jurija brzmi jakby wydobywał się ze studni, chrypliwy i łamiący się. Otabek próbuje połykać własne słowa, pożerać je w całości, tak, żeby nie słyszał ich nikt prócz niego.

\- W porządku? – upewnia się.

\- Kurwa – cedzi Jurij przez zęby – Nie drażnij się teraz ze mną.

\- Nie drażnię się – szepcze Otabek, całując Jurija wszędzie tam, gdzie sięgają jego wargi – Po prostu sprawdzam.

\- Zajebiście dobrze – dyszy Jurij, wypychając biodra, jakby chciał powiedzieć _widzisz?_ – Dochodzę.

Otabek przekręca nadgarstek i muska kciukiem członek Jurija, a Jurij bełkocze coś niezrozumiale.

\- Zawsze jesteś taki głośny? – pyta cicho Otabek w zdumieniu.

\- Zamknij się, zamknij, zamknij, pieprz się, o mój Boże, właśnie tak, kurwa mać, Beka – Jurij brzmi, jakby rozpadał się na kawałki. Otabek jest dobry w wypełnianiu instrukcji i kiedy Jurij go prowadzi, mówiąc _właśnie tak_ i _nie przestawaj_ , Otabek po prostu robi to, co mówi mu Jurij.

Kiedy Jurij kończy, jest jak tsunami. Jego ciałem wstrząsają dreszcze, a oddech wyrywa się z ciała w potężnym porywie. Kiedy jest już po wszystkim, obaj trwają obok siebie w ciszy . Jurij leży bezwładny, kuląc się przy Otabeku, a Otabek ma wrażenie, jakby dotknął nieznanego. Po chwili, która trwa wieczność, w milczenie wdziera się głos Jurija:

\- W porządku?

Otabekowi chce się śmiać, ale jest w stanie tylko objąć Jurija i przytulić go tak blisko, jak tylko może.

\- Tak. U ciebie?

\- Też. Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz…

\- Tak. Ale dziękuję.

*

 

Serik jest tak zaabsorbowany wygraniem wyścigu, że nie zwraca uwagi na rozmowę toczącą się w jego towarzystwie. Otabek zerka na ekran i lawiruje po torze między przeszkodami, ale głównie rozmawia z Sezim.

\- Chciałabym tylko, żebyś był szczęśliwy, Beka, a od miesięcy jesteś roztargniony i smutny.

\- Czuję się winny – mamrocze Otabek – bo cały czas za nim tęsknię. Czuję się samotny, nawet kiedy jestem wśród ludzi, i to jest do dupy, bo to sprawia, że myślę, że moja rodzina i przyjaciele mi nie wystarczają. Jesteście dla mnie ważni, równie ważni jak Jurij, ale…

Sezim wzdycha. – Oczywiście, że masz prawo tak się czuć. Gdyby ten związek był bardziej uporządkowany, pewnie byłoby inaczej, ale widujesz go na parę dni mniej więcej co pół roku. A pomiędzy tym okresem panuje pustka.

\- Umarłbym, gdyby Sezim mieszkała tak daleko – wtrąca się nagle Serik, nie odrywając wzroku od telewizora. – Serio, Beka, jeśli całym kontaktem między mną a światłem mego życia byłby wideoczat, popełniłbym harakiri. Ale to nie znaczy, że przyjaźń z tobą czy moi rodzice są dla mnie jakoś mniej ważni. Wszyscy jesteście mi niezbędni do szczęścia. Ale być zakochanym w kimś, kto żyje tak daleko? Ja bym nie potrafił.

Sezim patrzy przez długą chwilę na Serika i jej twarz pozostaje niewzruszona, poza zaciśnięciem ust. A potem mówi:

\- Miłość potrafi być trudna. Ale nie wierzę, że powinna cię ranić zamiast koić. A ty ciągle chodzisz zraniony. To niczyja wina, ale może powinieneś zmienić tę sytuację, zważywszy na to, jak się rzeczy mają.

\- Może – przyznaje Otabek.

*

O: mogę cię o coś zapytać?

V: Oczywiście! O co chodzi?

O: to zostanie między nami, ok?

V: ...

V: Otabek, co się dzieje?

 

*

 

Kiedy Otabek dzwoni do Jurija, decyduje się na zwykłe połączenie głosowe. Żołądek skręca mu się z nerwów i nie ma ochoty oglądać twarzy Jury.

\- Co tam, kotku? – pyta Jurij, a w jego głosie czuć zmieszanie i zaniepokojenie.

\- Myślę, że będzie lepiej, żebyś nie przyjeżdżał w tegorocznej przerwie.

Następuje chwila absolutnej ciszy, potem jakiś odległy szelest, a później słychać płaski głos Jurija:

\- Co?

\- Ja… - Otabek oddycha głęboko. Pocą mu się dłonie. – Myślę, że…

\- Jak chcesz ze mną zerwać, to po prostu to zrób – warczy Jurij.

\- Nie miałem zamiaru z tobą zrywać. Nie powinieneś przyjeżdżać do Ałmaty w przerwie między sezonami, bo może mnie tu nie być.

\- O czym ty pieprzysz? A gdzie, do diabła, cię poniesie, Altin?

Już czas. Jeśli Jurij odrzuci tę propozycję, Otabek może równie dobrze umrzeć. – Do Petersburga.

Cisza jest dłuższa i cięższa, zanim wedrze się w nią pytanie Jurija:

\- Co?

\- Ja już tak dłużej nie mogę – wyznaje Otabek. – Nie umiem tak żyć, nie umiem wciąż myśleć o tobie i być tak daleko, próbując organizować całe życie wokół pytania _czy będę miał czas porozmawiać z Jurijem jeśli zrobię to czy tamto._ Nie podoba mi się takie życie, nie chcę tak żyć. I nie zamierzam.

\- Beka…

\- Przeprowadzam się do Sankt Petersburga. Pod koniec lipca.

\- Otabek, skąd taki pomysł?

\- Jak długo jesteśmy razem? – pyta cicho Otabek – W sierpniu miną dwa lata, tak? I chcę być z tobą jak najdłużej mogę. Ale jak długo wytrzymamy z tą odległością między nami?

\- Pięć godzin lotu…

\- O pięć godzin za długo – nalega Otabek. – Nie przyjadę, jeśli nie zechcesz, ale nie potrafię… Jura. Tęsknię za tobą cały czas. Kiedy cię widzę, a potem odjeżdżasz, czuję się, jakbym ćwiartował sam siebie i zostawiał kawałki za sobą. Nie jestem w ten sposób szczęśliwy. Chcę być z tobą.

\- Nie możesz! – wybucha z furią Jurij – Co z twoją karierą?! Twój trener przyjedzie z tobą? Nie możesz mieszkać ze mną, wciąż pomieszkuję u Lilii, nie jestem gotowy na…

\- Posłuchaj! Przestań! Jura, przestań! – przerywa mu Otabek z rozpaczą. – Mogę zmienić trenera. Mogę…

\- Jakow trenuje tylko Rosjan, kto, do cholery…

\- Daj mi powiedzieć! Już rozmawiałem z Viktorem. Powiedział, że ma dla mnie czas, od kiedy Yuuri zszedł z lodowiska. Jura. Proszę, tylko mnie wysłuchaj. Viktor będzie mnie trenował, a ja wynajmę gdzieś mieszkanie. Nie musisz nic robić. Nie musisz się do mnie przeprowadzać, jeśli nie chcesz, ani teraz, ani nigdy. Po prostu… po prostu muszę to zrobić. Muszę się przenieść, jeśli ma nam się udać. Proszę, Jura.

Jurij się rozłącza. Jurij się rozłącza, a Otabek niemal ciska telefonem przez cały pokój, ale właśnie wtedy Jurij oddzwania. To połączenie wideo. Otabek odbiera.

\- Jesteś pieprzonym idiotą – syczy Jurij. – Dlaczego, do kurwy nędzy, tak mnie straszysz?! Kocham cię, dupku! Jak długo zamierzałeś utrzymywać to w tajemnicy? Już gadałeś z Viktorem! Co z tobą nie tak?

W tym potoku słów jest wiele rzeczy, do których Otabek mógłby się odnieść, ale jego myśli zajmuje jedno. – Kochasz mnie.

Jurij krztusi się z oburzenia. – Czy to… to miało być pytanie?! Na łeb upadłeś? Minęły dwa cholerne lata, oczywiście, że cię kocham!

\- Nigdy tego nie powiedziałeś, nigdy nie…

\- Ty też nie! – wrzeszczy Jurij, twarz ma zaczerwienioną, a oczy mokre. – Co, czekałeś, aż powiem to pierwszy? Po prostu myślałem…

\- Myślałeś: co?

Jurij wygląda na zdruzgotanego. – Myślałem, że to oczywiste. Przecież to proste, że cię kocham. I zawsze wiedziałem, że mnie kochasz, nawet wcześniej. Nigdy nie musiałem tego słyszeć, po prostu _wiedziałem_. Myślałem, że czujesz to samo. Cały czas nie wiedziałeś, że cię kocham? Beka.

\- Przeprowadzam się do Petersburga.

Jurij pociąga nosem, kiwa głową, a później wybucha śmiechem. Słychać w nim odcień płaczu, co sprawia, że serce Otabka się wyrywa i wszystko, czego chce, to zamknąć Jurija w objęciach i zostać objętym.

\- Czemu nic nie powiedziałeś?

\- Chciałem wszystko dopiąć na ostatni guzik. Mam już upatrzone mieszkanie i tak dalej.

\- Kocham cię – szepcze Jurij – Kocham cię. Tak bardzo cię kocham.

\- Ja też cię kocham – odszeptuje Otabek zachrypniętym głosem.

Jurij ociera łzy rękawem bluzy. – Przyjeżdżaj.

\- Tak – odpowiada Otabek. To wszystko, co ma. – Tak.

 

*

 

Samolot ląduje, a Otabek przedziera się przez lotnisko i kiedy w końcu udaje mu się przejść przez kontrolę paszportową i halę przylotów, Jurij jest pierwszą osobą, którą widzi. Pierwsze słowa z ust Jurija to:

\- Kocham cię.

Następne:

\- Gdzie reszta twojego badziewia?

A potem Jurij dodaje:

\- Viktor i Katsudon też tu są, bo nie chcieli się odwalić, kiedy im powiedziałem, że jadę cię odebrać.

Otabek śmieje się i dusi Jurija w uścisku. Wszystko, co udaje mu się powiedzieć to:

 – Ja też cię kocham.


End file.
